Evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of ALVAC-HIV(vCP205), a recombinant canarypox vector into which the following two gene segments have been inserted: HIV-1 envelope gp120(strain MN) linked to the transmembrane portion of HIV-1 gp41(strain LAI) and the HIV-1 LAI genes encoding the entire gag protein and the protease portion of the pol sequence. The vaccine is to be given to healthy, HIV-1 uninfected adult volunteers.